


Choice

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if there is anybody in this world qualified to talk about choice, it’s the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "As Time Goes By".

“I’m sorry, I wish I had been there for him.” Henry sounds sincere, but Dean doesn’t care.

He smiles bitterly. “Yeah, well, it’s a little late for that now, don’t you think?” He stands up to leave, because he’s done. With all of it. But as he grabs his jacket, Henry speaks again.

“It’s the price we pay for upholding great responsibility. We _know_  that.”

_Unbelievable._  Dean almost laughs.

“You’re  _responsibility_  was to your  _family_!” He exclaims, and he’s working hard not to yell now. “Not some glorified  _book club_!”

Henry’s voice is urgent, trying to make Dean understand. “I was a Legacy, I had no choice!”

And ain’t that just a kick in the head? Dean glances over at Sam, because if there is anybody in this world qualified to talk about  _choice_ , it’s the two of them. 

There is  _always_  a choice. And they had both died time and again to keep it that way.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” he says, as he turns and walks out the door.

He doesn’t know where he’s going. He just knows that he needs to get away. Away from another guy claiming to be family when Dean doesn’t know him from Adam. Away from whistled tunes that stir dead memories. Away from strangers’ hands running over his father’s journal.

And suddenly, he knows where he’s headed. Or at least, he knows what’ll calm him down.

There’s a park not too far from the motel, with a wooded area. Dean heads into the trees, until he’s deep enough he can’t see the street lights any more. It’s quiet, just the wind in the leaves and nothing else. 

He sits down with his back to a tree and looks up. There’s no moon tonight, so it’s just darkness. No light filters though the branches above him.

It’s been a while since he’s done this, but it feels good, it feels right.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Hey Cas,” he says, voice low, quiet. He clears his throat.

“I - uh- I know you can hear me when I do this. And, uh - I don’t need you to come by or anything. Hell, I don’t even know if you can right now, but that’s ok. I just needed to talk. And if you’re willing to listen, well then, Cas, buddy, I need you…”


End file.
